1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement with a helically corrugated pipe of metal which has an end face extending along a turn of the thread of its corrugation, and a connecting element to he fastened to the corrugation, wherein the connecting piece includes a pipe piece of metal, which has a helically extending inner surface corresponding to the thread of the corrugation of the pipe, and a smooth cylindrical outer surface and, in the mounted position, is arranged on the pipe, with engagement into the corrugation of the pipe, as well as a method for mounting the connecting element (DE-C-21 26 871).
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipes of metal which are corrugated transversely of their longitudinal direction have been known for a long time. They are used, for example, as electrical conductors of high frequency cables, as sheathings for electrical and optical cables, in cryostats for superconductive cables, or for transporting liquid or gaseous media. Because of the wave shaped configuration of the wail of the pipe, special connections are required for the further connection of the pipe. In pipes having ring-shaped corrugations, such connections are still of relatively simple construction. It is more difficult in pipes having helically-shaped corrugations because, in a radial section through such a pipe, additionally an end face is created which is located eccentrically relative to the center axis of the pipe, and which may not be round.
In the known connecting element, according to the above mentioned DE-C-21 26 871, a holding ring is screwed onto the end of a helically corrugated pipe, wherein the holding ring has a helically-shaped inner surface and a cylindrical outer surface. The holding ring rests in the mounted position against a radially outwardly bent beaded edge which extends along a turn of the thread.
For this purpose, the holding ring has an end face corresponding to the course of the beaded edge and extending along a turn of the thread. In the mounted position a sleeve-like fitting is placed on the holding ring, wherein the fitting has in its interior a contact surface corresponding to the course of the beaded edge, and which, in the mounted position, rests against the beaded edge. This connecting element is in its totality cumbersome and not suitable for a stable connection of further structural components.